1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap hook or S-hook or the like, and more particularly to a snap hook or S-hook including a rotatable safety locking member rotatably attached to a pivotal gate for solidly locking C-shaped hook body and for increasing the locking structure and the locking strength of the snap hook or S-hook and for allowing the snap hook or S-hook to be easily operated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical coupling devices or snap hooks comprise an elongated body member pivotally attached to a handle or loop and including a hook formation formed or provided on one end for engaging with a cable or other objects, and a sleeve rotatably attached onto the elongated body member and movable relative to the elongated body member for selectively locking the hook formation and thus for stably anchoring or locking or securing the cable or other objects to the elongated body member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,212 to Bibollet, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,467 to Lowe disclose two of the typical swivel coupling devices comprising a central elongate body member with a hook formation formed or provided on one end and a swivel ring at the other end, and a telescoping sleeve rotatably attached onto the elongated body member and movable relative to the elongated body member for selectively locking the hook formation to form a closed loop and thus for stably anchoring or locking or securing the cable or other objects to the elongated body member.
However, the size or dimension or opening of the hook formation is limited and may not be used to lock the larger objects or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,953 to Petzl et al. discloses another typical snap hook comprising a pivoting finger associated to a locking ring movable in rotation between a first locking position and a second unlocking position, and a locking bolt cooperates with the ring to stably or solidly lock the ring positively in the first locking position.
However, the locking ring is rotatable relative to the pivoting finger and may not be moved longitudinally relative to the pivoting finger and thus may not be moved to solidly engage with a C-shaped metallic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,025 to Maurice et al. discloses a further typical snap hook comprising a pivoting finger with a rotary locking ring cooperating with a locking bolt, and the locking bolt includes an operating component designed to cooperate alternately with a notch that is formed and arranged in the locking ring and movable in rotation between a first locking position and a second unlocking position.
However, similarly, the locking ring is rotatable relative to the pivoting finger and may not be moved longitudinally relative to the pivoting finger and thus may not be moved to solidly engage with a C-shaped metallic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,076 to Choate discloses a still further typical snap hook comprising a pivoting finger with a rotary locking ring cooperating with a locking bolt, and the locking bolt includes an operating component designed to cooperate alternately with a notch that is formed and arranged in the locking ring and movable in rotation between a first locking position and a second unlocking position.
However, the cylindrical locking element is required to form a longitudinal slot therein for slidably engaging with an outward leg, and the longitudinal slot that is formed in the cylindrical locking element extends for more than one half of the length of the cylindrical locking element and may greatly reduce the strength of the typical snap hook when the typical snap hook is subjected with a side force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional snap hooks or S-hooks.